1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to measuring devices, more specifically to coordinate measurement machines.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable coordinate measurement machines (PCMMs) such as articulated arm PCMMs can be used to perform a variety of measurement and coordinate acquisition tasks. In one common commercially-available PCMM, an articulated arm having three transfer members connected by articulating joints allows easy movement of a probe head or tip about seven axes to take various measurements. In operation, when the probe head or tip contacts an object the PCMM outputs to a processing unit data regarding the orientation of the transfer members and articulating joints on the articulated arm. This data would then be translated into a measurement of a position at the probe head or tip.
Typical uses for such devices generally relate to manufacturing inspection and quality control. In these applications, measurements are typically taken only when a measuring point on the arm is in contact with an article to be measured. Contact can be indicated by strain-gauges, static charge, or user-input. Such devices have been commercially successful. Still there is a general need to continue to increase the accuracy of such instruments.